Frustration
by Soul captain
Summary: just about Sasuke and Sakura having their honeymoon being ruined by something... my first fanfic R


FRUSTRATION

**FRUSTRATION**

Tonight is his most awaited moment, the fulfillment of his second goal in life- the restoration of his clan with the only woman he desires. Tonight is their honeymoon.

Finally, he will have Sakura as his wife. He silently praise himself for being a good actor for these past few years pretending to be the stoic Uchiha avenger when in truth he really want to return Sakura's feelings. Truly, he deserves a standing ovation for his enormous self-control while he was at the Sound. He was tempted more than a hundred times to go back to his village and just pursue his clan restoration instead of chasing his Psychotic brother but he got a hold of himself. It wouldn't be wise to rebuild his clan if that parricidal maniac was still out there so he chose to continue his first goal which he succeeded with flying colors.

Now he can live a normal shinobi life without being paranoid that Itachi will come out from nowhere and destroy his life again. He can sit back and relax while waiting for his wife to come out of the shower room.

This night will be only for the two of them, no disturbance. Nothing can ruin their honeymoon. Not even a war breakout or the end of the world itself. Call him too much exited but he doesn't give a damn. Hell, tonight was the only time he will give in to his desires (well except those few kisses they shared before the wedding), but seriously this will be the first time he would express his feelings in a very passionate way. All his life, he dedicated on training to be powerful enough to kill his brother, so don't blame him for being a little bit agitated for this night.

He immediately closed the book he was trying to read when he heard the bathroom door open. His heart was pumping loud because of excitement and he almost smile when Sakura came in front of him, only to frown in the end. Why? She's wearing a thick pajama pants that's why. Definitely not the attire he's expecting her to wear on their honeymoon.

His frown deepens when he saw the irritation clearly imprinted on Sakura's face. 'Oh no, looks like her mood swings will ruin the night,' a voice from the back of his mind said 'Tsk. That won't happen,' He assured himself but to his dismay Sakura went on to their bed and lay down covering her whole body with sheets. Confused, he stands up from the couch and followed her to bed. He sat beside her and shook her shoulders gently "Sakura," he said "What!?" she said a bit loud from under the covers. Now he's sure something is wrong and his precious honeymoon is on verge of destruction. No, he ill not let that happen.

Sakura sat up and glared at him when he pulled the cover off her face. "What's you're problem?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice and furrowing his brows. Whatever it was bothering her sure is getting onto his nerves.

"Nothing of your concern," she spat before snatching back the sheets from his hand and resuming her previous position.

Sasuke blink twice, disbelieving that his wife is treating him like this during their first night. This is totally out of her character. For a moment he suspected that this girl is not his wife but he just shrugged the thought off.

After he had recovered from his momentary shock, he composed his self, good thing Sakura can't see his face, and put on his stoic facial expression. Then another random thought entered his mind. What if she's playing a practical joke on him? If that's the case she won't be successful. "Anything bothering you is also my concern since I'm your husband," he said seriously. Sakura may have taken the hint of his annoyance because she lowered the cover revealing her worried face. She stared at him for a moment before sitting up "I'm sorry if I treated you harshly," she said focusing her attention to her hands on top of her lap.

His annoyance quickly fades after hearing these words. "Don't worry about that. I just want to know what's bothering you tonight (of all times, why tonight? - he added mentally). You weren't acting like this during the wedding," he said leaning closer to her.

"Promise me first that you won't be frustrated," she said with a pleading look. How can he say no if she's giving him the unbearable puppy-dog eyes?

"I won't."

She pouted. He sighed knowing what that pout means. "I promised." After hearing that, she sat up and gave him a nervous smile. Oh no, the last time she gave him that smile was when she throw all his tomatoes during their first lover's quarrel (which they successfully overcame).

What could that smile mean right now? No, it can't be. She can't have it now on their honeymoon. No, that can't happen.

But since when did good luck and fate stay on his side? Ever since, he has the ill fate and luck as companions and they only left his side for only few times. Yeah, those were the times he was with Sakura.

However, his honeymoon was not one of those few times, certainly not. When Sakura opened her mouth to speak he prepared for a huge explosion of frustration in his heart. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…but I have my period tonight."

Wham! Then there was a soft thud on the carpeted floor. It's his turn to be depressed.


End file.
